tubeclashfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 01
}}]] Die erste Staffel von TubeClash feierte ihre Premiere am 22.08.2014. Seitdem erschien jede Woche eine neue Folge auf dem YouTube-Kanal darkvikt0ry. Nach der fünften Folge erfolgte eine einwöchige Pause. Die zehnte und letzte Folge wurde am 31. Oktober 2014 veröffentlicht. Handlung Folge 1 Die Charaktere finden sich auf einer neuartigen Insel, welche von jeder Zivilisation entfernt zu sein scheint, wieder. Anfangs sieht man LeFloid, der nach seinem Erwachen auf Chan trifft und mit das Rätsel um die Insel zu lösen versucht. Wenig später finden sie Coldmirror, die am Boden liegt, doch als die beiden helfen wollen, springen Gronkh und Doktor Allwissend aus ihren Verstecken hervor und erklären, dass es sich um einen Hinterhalt handelt. LeFloid und Chan werden jedoch rechtzeitig von iBlali mit einer Wurstkette gerettet. Daraufhin erzählt dieser, dass er seine Waffe in einer Metallkiste gefunden hat und es eine Durchsage gab, die den Grund ihres Schicksals erklärt: Sie sind auf der Insel, um gegeneinander zu clashen, zu töten und durch das Überleben eines Einzelnen den Sieger zu bestimmen. Die Durchsage beinhaltet auch die Verteilung der Clasher. Als GermanLetsPlay genannt wird, werden die Geschehnisse bei ihm sowie bei Taddl und MissesVlog gezeigt. Nachdem sie sich wegen der Teamverteilung getrennt haben, geht GLP heulend zu seinem Clash, wo Gronkh ihn aufheitert und ein Minecraft-Steinschwert mit Kaddi craftet. Als sich GermanLetsPlays schlechte Stimmung gelegt hat, erscheint JuliensBlog, woraufhin die Stimmung beim gesamten Clash kippt, weil er unerwünscht ist. Daraufhin wird das Geschehen beim Treffpunkt von Clash A gezeigt, wo auch Taddl und Kelly hinzufinden. Jedoch werden sie vom Titanen Sami unterbrochen. Folge 2 Clash A flieht vor Sami Titani in Richtung der Metalltubes, wobei Taddl sich von der Gruppe trennt und sich im Wald verirrt. Dort wird er von etwas mit roten Augen, was sich im Gebüsch versteckt und knurrt, beobachtet. Derweil gibt es einen Streit zwischen Julien und dem Rest von Clash B, dessen Resultat ist, dass JuliensBlog seinen eigenen Weg geht, sein Ziel sind die Waffenkisten des gegnerischen Clashs. Darauf sieht man wieder Taddl und das "Monster", welches in Wirklichkeit ein Wookie ist. Der Wookie schenkt ihm einen Kuchen mit der Aufschrift "Meatcake", worüber sich Taddl freut, weil er Essen für seine Teammitglieder gefunden hat, jedoch wird er traurig, als er an GLP denken muss. Währenddessen haben Clash A und JuliensBlog es zu den Metallkisten geschafft, daraufhin bricht ein Streit aus. Dieser wird aber unterbrochen, da Sami Titani sie eingeholt hat und JuliensBlog in die "NIVEAU"-Dose gesteckt wird und Kelly ebenfalls mitnimmt. Ersterer schafft es noch, ein Signal mithilfe des Notrufapparates, den er vor seiner Abreise noch vom Doktor bekam, an seinen Clash zu geben, bevor er verschwindet. Kurz vor diesem Ereignis freut sich Clash B darüber, dass Julien fort ist und erstellen einen Plan. Nach dessen Fertigstellung hören auch sie das Notrufsignal, woraufhin sie JuliensBlog suchen. Währenddessen versucht Clash A den Titanen aufzuhalten, doch Chan verwandelt sich in Nega-Chan, da er durch sein "Attack on Titan"-Wissen weiß, wie er dem Titan den Garaus machen kann. Mithilfe von Alis Wurstkette, Kellys Sense der Jägerin, Flos Masterschwert und Kellys Lippenstift bringt er das Ziel um, indem Kelly Sami mit ihren Lippenstift ablenkt, da er seine Schwachstelle, den Nacken, mit einer Hand verdeckte. So kann Chan mit der Wurstkette zum Titanen manövrieren und dann mit dem Schwert und der Sense den Nacken aufschlitzen. Julien und MissesVlog werden dadurch befreit, jedoch bleibt JuliensBlog in der Niveau-Creme, woraufhin er auch freundlicher und niveauvoller wird. Als er Hilfe holen will, wird er von einem Kaiju verschlungen. Dies erkennt auch sein eigenes Team, also entschließt sich Clash B an der Stelle zu übernachten, wo die eigenen Metallkisten stehen. In der Nacht geht GLP hoch zu einem Berg in der Nähe, wo GLP an Taddl denkt. GermanLetsPlay wird aber vom selben Wookie überrascht, der auch Taddl beschenkte, was sich daran erkennen lässt, dass er ein Stück vom Meatcake mit der Aufschrift "EAT" mitbringt und ebenso einen Zettel von Taddl mit der Inschrift "#GLPaddl für immer, alter! P.S.: Der Wookie liebt dich!". Gronkh kommt zufällig vorbei, hält den Wookie aber für ein Monster und zerschneidet ihn in zwei Teile. Danach explodiert etwas im Lager von Clash B. Folge 3 Bei jener Explosion handelt es sich um einen Testversuch von Coldmirror, der ausgetragen wurde, um ihren Stab zu testen, welcher die Metallkiste zerstörte. Als Gronkh Doktor Allwissend nach seiner Waffe fragt, zeigt er seinen Affen, welcher jedoch nicht lebendig ist. Kaddi macht sich über seine Waffe lustig und sorgt dafür, dass der Affe zum Leben erweckt, sodass Doktor Allwissend an seine Kindheit denkt und sich über das Geschenk freut. Kurz darauf spricht GLP das Geschehnis um sein Wookies an, welcher von Gronkh aus seiner Unwissenheit ermordet worden ist, worauf alle Anwesenden Gronkh aufgrund dieser Tat missachten. Derweil wird Taddl von Clash A gesucht. Während der Suche bedankt sich Kelly bei Chan für die Rettung und Chan und MissesVlog unterhalten sich über des Retters Waffe, dem Magical-Girl-Stab aus Sailor Moon und über seinen Umgang mit Waffen. iBlali hingegen scheint eifersüchtig auf Chan zu sein, wahrscheinlich aus Liebe zu Kelly, wie Flo anmerkt. Da es späte Nacht ist, übernachten die Clasher im Wald. Am Lagerfeuer von Clash B beschwert sich Manu über sein Schicksal, während er von Coldmirror "aufgeheitert" wird. Gronkh bekommt davon Mitleid und ein schlechtes Gewissen, deshalb beschließt er, nach einem neuen Babywookie zu suchen, was vom Doktor für eine rechtschaffene, aber unkluge Idee gehalten wird. Gronkh widerspricht jedoch, da er ein Steinschwert besitzt und wahrscheinlich noch etwas anderes Nützliches sich in seiner Kiste befindet, jedoch sagt Doktor Allwissend, dass der einzige Inhalt dieser Kiste ein Zettel ist, der besagt, dass er schon eine Waffe hat und alle Gesetze des Craftings ausgeschöpft, trotzdem begibt er sich auf die Suche. Nach dem Verschwinden des Anführers ernennt sich der Doktor zum Ersatzteamleiter und Kaddi will GLP etwas zeigen. Dazu gehen beide zu dem Ort, wo Coldmirror das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte: dem Friedhof von Clash B. Anfangs bezweifelt GermanLetsPlay diese Art der Aufheiterung, dies ändert sich jedoch, als Kaddi ein Grab für den Wookie bastelt, wofür er sehr dankbar ist. Am nächsten Morgen erscheint ein Sondenroboter vom Master, welcher den Clashern die Nachricht übergibt, dass MissesVlog aus Clash A gegen Coldmirror aus Clash B antreten muss. Weigern sie sich ordentlich zu kämpfen und zu töten, so sorgt der Master dafür, dass der Clash des Verweigerers einen qualvollen Tod stirbt. GLP will nicht, dass Kaddi sich in die Arena stürzt und ihr Leben riskiert. Gronkh ist noch immer nicht da und hat sich - wie erwartet - im Wald verlaufen. An einer Stelle trifft er auf Taddl, mit welchem er zuvor plant, zu kämpfen, doch der Ureinwohner verhindert einen Kampf und zeigt ihnen den richtigen Weg zu den Clashs. Währenddessen treten die Auserwählten in die Arena im Zentrum der Insel ein. Kelly will nicht kämpfen, deshalb setzt Kaddi zum ersten Angriff. Darauf folgen mehrere Angriffs- und Ausweichmanöver, Coldmirror wird getroffen und zu Boden gebracht. Aber Kelly wagt es nicht, ihr Leben zu beenden, so wird MissesVlog zu Boden gerissen. Im Nebel ist jedoch nichts zu erkennen. Plötzlich stürmt Coldmirror hindurch und bringt Kelly endgültig zum Fall, doch vor Schreck lässt sie ihren Zauberstab fallen. Danach setzt Clash A Kelly in ihr Grab. Durch ihren Tod ist Viktor extrem wütend, Chan sehr traurig und LeFloid will weitere Tote verhindern. Folge 4 Derweil erreicht Gronkh das Ende der gegnerischen Insel, wo er an Sarazar denken muss, der Gronkh aber nicht vermisst, sondern die Situation zu seinen Gunsten ausnutzt. Nach Kellys Beerdigung will iBlali Clash B vernichten, LeFloids Beruhigungsversuch schlägt fehl, zudem wird Chan entführt. Beim Lager vom anderen Team lässt sich erkennen, dass Coldmirror recht nachdenklich und traurig ist und der Preis für den gewonnenen Kampf eine Zeltausrüstung ist. Aufgrund von Kaddis Trauer schneidet GermanLetsPlay Fratzen, wofür er sein Markenzeichen, die Maske, abnimmt, dennoch bleibt das Gesicht verdeckt. Der Doktor nutzt die Gelegenheit, um die Maske zu modifizieren. Zur selben Zeit wandert Viktor durch den Wald und trifft dort auf Taddl. Weil er nichts von der Niederlage von MissesVlog weiß, wird ihm von Viktor die Nachricht überbracht, dass Kelly tot ist und GLP Kaddi angefeuert hat, so entscheidet Taddl sich dafür, gegen den gegnerischen Clash zu kämpfen. Währenddessen hat Gronkh einen Sarazar-Ersatz fertiggestellt und wurde von "ihm" animiert, Kohle für ein Feuer abzubauen, "Sarri" wird von einem Sith-Wookie zerschnitten und Gronkh entführt. Zudem stoßen LeFloid und Doktor Allwissend aufeinander, doch statt gegeneinander zu kämpfen, führen sie eine Diskussion. Nach ihren Entschluss betreten Ali und Taddl einen Unterschlupf, wo Taddl eine Nudelbazooka als Waffe bekommt. Nebenbei erzählt er iBlali seine Erlebnisse, die er auf seine Odysee erlebte, unter anderem von seinem Treffen mit den Wookies und dem Ureinwohner. Danach "verwandeln" beide sich in eine andere Form (Ali in Dönerbuden-Ali und Taddl in seine Fighter-Form). Als die Friedensstifter Flo und der Doktor fertig geworden sind, kommen GLP und Kaddi hinzu, kurz darauf auch Ali und Taddl, doch Letzterer zweifelt an seinem Vorhaben. Als Ali gerade auf Kaddi losgehen will, werden die anwesenden Clasher von dem Haterbot unterbrochen. Im Anspann sieht man Chan, der gefesselt und mit einer Augenbinde in Nega-Chan verwandelt wird. Folge 5 Die Gruppe möchte gegen den Hater-Bot kämpfen, wobei GLP dabei erstmals seine Waffe zeigt, über die Taddl sich lustig macht. Kaddi entwickelt einen Plan, doch iBlali unterbricht sie und geht auf sie los. Sie fangen an gegeneinander zu kämpfen, LeFloids Versuche, sie aufzuhalten, scheitern. Flo fällt auf, dass er sein Schwert im Lager vergessen hat und Doktor Allwissend philosophiert über die beste Methode, den Hater-Bot auszuschalten. Währenddessen findet sich Gronkh an einem Pfahl gefesselt inmitten von Wookies wieder. Der Wookie, den er zerteilt hat, möchte als Frankenwookie Rache an ihm nehmen. Während Kaddi und Viktor kämpfen, schießt der Hater-Bot mit Haterkommentaren, was Manu mithilfe seiner modifizierten Maske erkennt. Der Affe wird von einem Kommentar getroffen und bekommt Tollwut, woraufhin er von Manu weggetreten wird. Flo erkennt so, dass die Kommentare die Wut und Aggression steigern und sucht mit dem Doktor nach einer Lösung. Gronkh soll an einen Titan verfüttert werden, der sich als Frikadella Schlömpel herausstellt. Taddl rappt gegen die Haterkommentare an, doch Flo realisiert, dass dessen Ignoranz den Hater-Bot motiviert und macht ihm eine Ansage, woraufhin der Bot sich beruhigt. Nach einem guten Spruch von Manu ist der Bot endgültig ausgeschaltet und wird von Taddl "Brudi-Bot" genannt. Coldmirror und iBlali tauchen auf dem Kopf des Hater-Bots auf, wo Kaddi Viktor mit ihrem Zauberstab besiegt. Danach steigt sie mit roten Augen und verstellte Stimme in den Himmel empor und ermahnt die Gruppe, was die anderen glauben lässt, dass sie der Master ist. Folge 6 Gronkh erinnert Frikadella daran, dass er ihr Schöpfer ist und sie ihn als ihren Gott anbeten müsste. Kurz bevor sie ihn verspeisen kann, fängt die Titanin Feuer, sodass Gronkh sich befreien kann. Flo und der Doktor diskutieren über Coldmirror und sorgen sich um Manu, der traurig eine abgewandelte Version von "Only Time" singt. Da taucht ein Babywookie auf und informiert Taddl über den Titanen und Gronkh. Der Doktor glaubt Taddl nicht und möchte einwenden, dass es unmöglich ist, mit Wookies zu kommunizieren, wird aber von Taddls mahnendem Blick aufgehalten. Sie machen sich auf dem Weg zum Affenorakel, wobei der Weg durch eine dunkle Höhle mit Zymbats und Endermen führt. Das Affenorakel wurde von den Wookies abgewiesen und befindet sich nun in Kriegsvorbereitung, zudem hat Frankenwookie andere Wookies in Zombies verwandelt. Flo bekämpft die Zombie-Wookies mit seinem Schwert, währenddessen erinnert sich das Orakel an die Prophezeihung, die Manu durchführen muss. Nachdem Taddl das Orakel in "Stein, Schere, Papier" geschlagen hat, erklärt das Orakel, was GLP tun muss. Dank der Manu-Vision erkennt er, dass das Dubstep-Intro die Lösung des Rituals ist, und verwandelt sich in GemanLesMil. Flo wird derweil von einem Zombie-Wookie zerteilt, wobei er sich über diesen Running Gag aufregt und die Szene anschließend zurückgespult wird und er von einem Zombie-Wookie gebissen wird. Im Anspann sieht man eine lachende Coldmirror im Master-Kostüm und Nega-Chan, der bereit für den Plan des Master ist. Folge 7 GemanLesMil stürzt sich auf Frikadella, dabei wird Gronkh befreit und trifft auf Taddl und Doktor Allwissend. Die drei wundern sich über Flos Verbleib und sehen, wie der Boden aufgrund der hohen Belastung zusammenbricht und Manu mit Frikadella in die Tiefe stürzt. Frikadella verliebt sich in GemanLesMil, der ihr daraufhin ins Gesicht schlägt. Taddl, Gronkh und der Doktor verlassen die Höhle und Manu, da er den Titan nur alleine besiegen kann, Taddl möchte ihm trotzdem helfen. Gronkh erklärt, dass der Titan eine Figur aus seinem Sims-Let's Play ist, woraufhin das Trio realisiert, dass sie nicht in der realen Welt sind. Taddl beschließt, Manu zu helfen. Brauner Affe attackiert Gronkh, nachdem dieser Doktor Allwissend einen leichten Schlag verpasst hat. Gronkh wundert sich, dass sich die Schmerzen real anfühlen, obwohl sie in einem Videospiel gefangen sind. Daraufhin erkennt der Doktor, dass sie sich in einer Parallelwelt befinden, dies ihre neue Realität ist und sie einen Ausweg finden müssen. Frikadella und Manu schlagen sich derweil immer noch gegenseitig. Taddl ist kurz davor aufzugeben, als Gronkh zu Hilfe eilt und den entscheidenden Tipp abgibt. So kann Manu Frikadella mit Taddls Hilfe besiegen, indem sie ertrinkt. Manu verwandelt sich zurück, als sie Hilfeschreie hören. Japanoschlampen betäuben den Affen, während Coldmirror und Chan den Doktor mit einer Endcard ins Gefängnis befördern. Dabei sehen sie ihn auch Zuhause. Während Manu und Gronkh darüber diskutieren, dass Doktor Allwissend schon immer allwissend war, erkennt Taddl, dass der Doktor mit einem ChromeCast teleportiert wurde. Taddl, Manu und Gronkh glauben, einen Ausweg gefunden zu haben, und wollen gegen den Master, Coldmirror und Chan kämpfen, um an den ChromeCast zu gelangen. Folge 8 Der Master knöpft sich Coldmirror und Chan vor und möchte von ihnen wissen, warum sie den Doktor ins Gefängnis gebracht haben, anstatt ihn zu töten, und ermahnt Kaddi, dass ihr nächster Fehler ihr letzter sein wird und er Perfektion erwartet. Taddl, GLP und Gronkh kehren derweil zum Affenorakel zurück, das ihnen erklärt, dass Manu mit einem richtigen N64-Controler und Didgeridoo anders ausgesehen hätte und Flo sich durch den Biss eines Zombiewookies in einen Zombie verwandelt hat. Der Ureinwohner erklärt den Clashern den Weg zum Master und trauert um sein Longboard, das beim Kampf mit der Zombie-Armee zerstört wurde. Gronkh erhält eine Ausrüstung und Futter für Flo und macht sich mit Taddl, Manu und LeZombie auf den Weg zum Master. Dabei macht Manu Gronkh Vorwürfe, dass Flo nie ein Zombie geworden wäre, wenn er den Wookie nicht getötet hätte, denn dann würde es keine Zombie-Armee geben. Sie erreichen das Quartier des Masters und verschaffen sich Zutritt, indem Taddl die Tür mit seiner Nudelkanone sprengt. Coldmirror spricht einen Zauber aus, der dadurch ausgelöste Strahl schießt an den Clashern vorbei und trifft einen Ort auf der Insel, wobei nicht ersichtlich wird, welcher. Der Master fordert Chan auf, die Clasher zu töten, dabei wird Kaddi weggeschleudert. Sie spuckt Manu an, der ihre Aufforderung nicht versteht, die Spucke mit seiner Maske aufzufangen, weshalb sie Fresh Dumbledore heraufbeschwört, der Manu erklärt, was er machen muss. Daraufhin sehen die Clasher und auch Flo, dass Coldmirror den Master nur getäuscht hat. Seit sie die Durchsage des Masters hörte, überlegte sie, wie sie dafür sorgen kann, dass keiner zu Schaden kommt, und übte mit ihrem Zauberstab. Zum Schutz der Clasher belegte sie Kelly mit einem Zauber und weihte iBlali ein, der ihr zunächst nicht glaubte, dann aber beschloss, mitzuhelfen. Auf diese Weise kam sie an den Master heran, den sie zum Schein unterstützte. Chan wird vom Master ermutigt, die Clasher zu töten und trifft sie mit einem Kraftfeld. Im Abspann sieht man, dass der Strahl den Friedhof trifft und Kelly und Viktor deshalb erwachen. Folge 9 Viktor wird von dem Inselwächter befreit und erzählt Kelly, was Coldmirror getan hat. Mittels einer Enderperle teleportieren sie sich zu den anderen Clashern. Kurz, bevor das Kraftfeld sie trifft, wird es von iBlali abgewehrt. Die Clasher sind überrascht über ihre Wiederkehr, werden aber von Chan unterbrochen. Dieser ist immer noch besessen vom Master und möchte die anderen wieder angreifen, Kelly redet auf ihn ein und er beruhigt sich ein bisschen. Kaddi und Kelly arbeiten zusammen, um Chan zu retten, indem Kaddi ihm den Sailor Moon-Stab mit einem Zauberspruch aus den Händen reißt und ihn Kelly zuspielt, die ihn mit der Macht des Mondes zurückverwandelt, allerdings kann Chan sich danach nicht mehr an den ChromeCast erinnern. Doktor Allwissend wird aus dem Gefängnis geholt und erfährt die Wahrheit über Coldmirror. Gronkh fragt Kelly, ob sie Flo auch zurückverwandeln kann, was der Master verneint und den Stab sowie den ChromeCast löscht. Er erinnert die Clasher an die Regeln und erklärt zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt und sie dazu erschaffen wurden, die Menschen zu unterhalten. Er wendet den Masterkomplex an, woraufhin sich beispielsweise Kellys und Kaddis Haarfarbe ändert oder Taddl und Gronkh sich 1000 Minecraft-Folgen anschauen müssen. Daraufhin löscht der Master alle ausgeschiedenen Clasher und Gronkh, woraufhin Taddl und GLP schockiert feststellen, dass sie gegeneinander clashen sollen. Sie weigern sich jedoch und versuchen, sich selbst zu löschen, was zunächst nicht funktioniert, bis sie die Stimme des Masters imitieren. Sie landen anschließend bei den übrigen Clashern im Datenmülleimer, wo sie auch den totgeglaubten und vergessenen Julien wiedertreffen. Auf Kellys Frage, warum sie gekommen seien, antwortet Taddl scherzhaft, mit Kelly auf ein echtes Date gehen zu wollen, was iBlali nicht witzig findet. Manu erklärt, dass sie sich nicht von dem Master etwas sagen lassen wollten. Gronkh ermutigt die anderen, gemeinsam gegen den Master zu kämpfen, doch Chan zweifelt, da sie wie Datenschrott gelöscht wurden. Doktor Allwissend weist darauf hin, dass gelöschte Daten sich wiederherstellen lassen, was die anderen sogleich versuchen wollen. Einzig Coldmirror sieht keinen Zweck darin, bis die anderen sie überzeugen können, indem sie ihr von ihren Plänen erzählen. Der Master sitzt gelangweilt auf seinem Stuhl, während Taddl und Manu alle zehn Clasher und den Affen wiederherstellen. Der Master ist verärgert, alle Clasher zu sehen, dann macht Coldmirror ihm eine Kampfansage, dass die Regeln neu geschrieben werden. Folge 10 - Teams Clash A: * LeFloid * Taddl * Chan * iBlali * MissesVlog Clash B: * Gronkh * DoktorAllwissend * Coldmirror * GermanLetsPlay * Juliensblog Nebencharaktere * (Zombie)Wookies * Brauner Affe * Mutti Allwissend * Ureinwohner * "Sarri" * Heiliges Affenorakel * Brudibot * Couchman * Zubats * Juliens Zombiesklaven * Flydar * Die Community Gegner * Sami Titani * Titanen * Haterbot * Enderman * Negachan * Der Master Episoden Die erste Staffel umfasst 10 Episoden: * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 Anspielungen Episode 1 * LeFloids "Internet do your thing" Tattoo - Er verwendet den Ausruf "Internet do your thing" häufig in seinen LeNews Folgen. * "Dudes? Dudenes?" - LeFloid nennt seine Zuschauer in der Regel so. * "...so groß kann dein Stapel der Schande also noch gar nicht sein." - Anspielung auf Chans Videoreihe "Stapel der Schande". * Schriftzug "Nerd vs. Nerd", wenn LeFloid Chan eine verpasst - Anspielung auf die Videoreihe "Nerds vs ..." von Applewar. * Transition - Anspielung auf die häufig genutze Überleitung in Lefloids "LeNews"-Videos, welche wiederum eine Anspielung auf Batman ist. * "Doktorfloid eilt zur Hilfe!" - Anspielung auf den Youtubekanal "Doktorfroid". * "Hallöchen Popöchen" - Eine Begrüßung, die öfters von Gronkh benutzt wurde. * Coldmirrors Einsiedlerleben im Land der öffentlich Rechtlichen - Anspielung auf Coldmirrors Fernsehserie. * iBlalis Bratwurstwaffe - Anspielung auf die Frage "Magst du Bratwurst?", die iBlali oft gestellt wird. * Ali Tells - Anspielung auf das Intro von iBlalis Videoreihe "Ali Tells". * "...eine weitere Runde Survivalgames, GLP vs Taddl und so." - Anspielung auf die "GLP vs Taddl" Videos, in denen die beiden sich in verschiedenen Minecraft-Minispielen messen. * Taddls und GLPs verstellte Stimmen - In ihren Videos reden die beiden häufig mit verstellten Stimmen. * "...wollen wir ins Kino gehen oder in 'ne Bar?" - Anspielung auf Kellys interaktives Date-Video, welches Taddl "durchgespielt" hat. * ":..du hast gesagt, mein Anus ist schön..." - Anspielung auf Taddls Liebeslied an Manu. * Das gecraftete Schwert - Anspielung an Minecraft. Dort kann man ein Steinschwert aus einem Stock und 2 Steinen herstellen. * "Na, ihr Nudeln!" - Taddls Standardbegrüßung. * Sami Titani '- Anspielung auf HerrTutorial bzw. auf einen Titanen aus dem Anime "Attack on Titan". Episode 2 * '''Wookie '- Menschenähnliche, Pelzige Wesen aus "Star Wars". Taddl ist ein großer Star-Wars-Fan und spricht angeblich fließend deren Sprache. * '''Meatcake- MeatcakeTV war der ehemalige Name von Taddls Youtube-Kanal * "Keine Ahnung! Lord Voldemort?!" '- Eine Anspielung auf Coldmirrors Harry-Potter-Synchros, wo Harry seine Blitznarbe dadurch bekam, als Lord Voldemort ihn mit einem Stein beworfen hat. * '"Dieter Bohlen? Pop-Titan?" - Der angebliche "Pop-Titan" Dieter Bohlen ist ein bekanntes Gesicht im Internet und Fernsehen, insbesondere RTL, und ist Hauptjuror der Serie "DSDS", welche durchaus bekannt ist, jedoch eher negativ aufgenommen wird. * NIVEAU- Anspielung auf die Hautcreme "Nivea". Allerdings ebenfalls eine Anspielung auf iBlalis Fanpost-Runde, wo ihm ein Fan eine leere Nivea-Dose geschickt hat und hinten ein U hinzugefügt hat, wodurch man das als "Niveau" verstehen kann. * "Oh-Jo" - Ein von Taddl und GLP vielfach benutztes Wort, welches einen Orgasmus darstellen soll. * Nega-Chan- Ein regulärer Charakter in den Applewar-Videos, siehe auch: ChanClash * LeFloid's Masterschwert- Anspielung auf "The Legend of Zelda", wo das Masterschwert eine der wichtigsten Waffen des Hauptcharakters Link ist. LeFloid benutzt es neuerdings als sein Intro- und Endcard-Symbol. * "Oh, Bambus! Daraus bau ich uns jetzt ein Klo!"- Anspielung auf das Coldmirror-Video "Hilfe mein Haus sieht scheiße aus, bau mir ein neues!" wo ein Badezimmer nach "Bambus-Stil" eingerichtet wird. * GLPaddl - Der Duo-Name von Manu und Taddl. Let's Player geben sich öfters Mischnamen (wie z. B. Taddl + Ardy = Tardy oder GLP + Taddl = GLPaddl). Episode 3 * Coldmirrors Zauberstab - Eine Anspielung auf Coldmirrors Harry-Potter-Synchro-Reihe. * Survival Guide - Ein YouTube-Kanal, der von DoktorAllwissend gegründet wurde * Brauner Affe - Ein regulärer Charakter der Videos von DoktorAllwissend. * DoktorAllwissends Rückblende - Erinnert an die berühmte Rückblende-Szene aus dem Pixar-Film "Ratatouille". * Der Ureinwohner - Eine Charakter-Fusion aus Tarzan und ungespielt. * "Von den Titanen hab ich noch Make-Up" - Die anderen Titanen sind wohl, wie Sami Titani, an Beauty-Vlogger angelehnt. * Magical-Girl-Stab - Eine Waffe aus Sailor Moon. * Streck-dich-Stab - Eine Waffe aus Dragonball. * Flydars Stimme - Ironischerweise ist die Synchronstimme von Flydar die Stimme vom echten GermanLetsPlay, welcher Darkviktory vor der Folge fragte, ob er eine Sprechrolle bekommen könnte. Darkviktory akzeptierte, doch Manu durfte sich nicht selbst sprechen, darum hat er ihm die Nebenrolle als Flydar gegeben. * DufliegstderbeaufdieFressus - Ein Zauberspruch aus Coldmirrors Harry-Potter-Synchro. Episode 4 * Manus Gesicht - Tatsache ist, dass Manu sein Gesicht noch nie vor laufender Kamera zeigte, weswegen sein Gesicht ebenfalls zensiert werden musste. * "Ich glaube ich bin auf der völlig falschen Seite, der völlig falschen Insel gelandet!" - Eine Anspielung darauf, dass Gronkh sich in seinen Let's Plays hin und wieder mal verläuft. * Sarazar/Sarri - Gronkhs Let's-Play-Partner und angeblicher bester Freund. * "Kohle, Kohle, Kohle!" - Gronkhs Kohle-Song und Erkennungsmelodie. * "Ziemlich abgefahren und irgendwie Spooky!" '''- Alis Wortwahl, vorallem der Hintergrund und die Geräusche, spielen auf iBlalis Video-Reihen "Videospiel-Mythen" und "Creeps" an. * '''Taddls Nudelbazooka - Spielt auf Taddls angebliche Affinität zu Nudeln an. * Dönerbuden-Ali - iBlalis Rapper-Identität und ein regulärer Charakter in seinen Videos. * "Ey, Japanoschlampe" - iBlali spielt hierbei auf Coldmirrors schlampige Anime-Serie "Japanoschlampen" an. * Hater-Bot - Anspielung auf die Hater, welche Versuchen ihre Wut auf alles, ganz besonders auf Youtuber, in den Kommentaren auszulassen. * Sarri-Ball '''- Anspielung auf "Cast away - Verschollen", wo sich Chuck Noland einen Gefährten, Wilson, aus einem Volleyball bastelt als er auf einer einsamen Insel strandet. Episode 5 * '''Frikadella Schlömpel - Eine Figur aus Gronkhs Sims-Let's Play. * Draw my life - Gronkh meidet Draw my lifes. * "Biatch" und "Bitches" '''- iBlali nennt seine Zuschauer (vollkommen egal welches Geschlecht sie haben) in der Regel "Bitches". Ebenfalls das Wort "Biatch" (eng. Hündin) benutzt er häufig. * '''GLPs SNES-Controller - Der SNES-Controller ist GLPs Markenzeichen. * Sunshine Kake - Anspielung auf ein Video von Doktor Allwissend * Taddls Raptext - Der Raptext stammt vom Taddl-Rap "Mula" welcher auf seinem Album "Motus" erhältlich ist. * "... und weil wir T-Shirts mit Brüsten tragen um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten" '- LeFloid hat das in der Vergangenheit bereits gemacht. * '"Heslig"- "Heslig" ist ein Wort das von verschiedenen Youtubern benutzt wird (u. a. Dner, ungespielt und iBlali). * "Was ist das denn?! Bist du zufälligerweise mit dem Cleverbot verheiratet?" - Der "Cleverbot" ist ein Programm welches mit Menschen chattet und von ihren Chats lernt wie ein Mensch zu reden. Insbesondere durch GLP hat das Programm im deutschen Sprachraum Berühmtheit erlangt. Episode 6 * "Only Time" - Eine bekannte Trauer-Schnulze, welche öfters von GLP in seinen Videos gesungen wird. Der Text wurde leicht abgewandelt. * "Würde man uns hier zusehen, würde man denken du wärst voooooll langweilig!" - Eine Anspielung darauf, dass der Charakter LeFloidClash von Fans der Serie als öder Statist empfunden wird, da er quasi kaum zur Story beitrug. * Feuerwehr-Wookies - Eine Anspielung auf "Die Sims" wo die Feuerwehr Feuerlöscher immer parat hat, um Flammen zu bekämpfen. * Zubats - Geflügelte Pokémon aus dem gleichnamigen Anime/Spiel. * Endermen - Gruselige Monster aus "Minecraft". * Das Affenorakel - Eine Anspielung auf das Youtube-Trio "Apecrime". * Stein, Schere, Papier - taucht in jeder Let's Draw - Folge auf * "Der gute alte Stein - Ein häufig verwendeter Ratschlag in Let's Draw, der von Ardy geprägt wurde. * Prophezeihung - Der Code, der eingegeben werden muss, ist der berühmte "Konami-Code" mit welchem man sich Vorteile in älteren Konamispielen erschummeln konnte. * "Wub Wub Wub Wub Dä Dä Dä Dä" - GLPs Dubstep-Intro. * GemanLesMil - Ein regulärer Charakter aus GLPs Videos Episode 7 * "Hihihihihihi" '- GemanLesMils Lache. * '"Oh Man! Jetzt hat er sich in er einer Philosophischen Diskussion mit sich selbst verfangen!" '- Eine Anspielung auf die Tatsache, dass sich Doktor Allwissend ab und zu "verfängt" (vom Thema abkommt) und mit sich selbst diskutiert. * '''Schriftzug als Taddl Frikadella mit Nudeln beschießt '- "Frikadellas Beauty-Tipp 1: -Steck dir Nudeln in die Fresse" Vermutlich eine Anspielung darauf, dass die Titanen Beauty-Vlogger sind und Frikadella ebenfalls eine sein soll. * '"Hey Manu, ich brauch mal etwas Fett aus deinen scheiße fettigen Haaren" '- GLPs Haar sind tatsächlich sehr fettig, wie man in seinen Life-Action-Videos deutlich sehen kann. * 'Frikadellas Tod '- Im Sims-Let's-Play stirbt Frikadella durch Ertrinken in einer ähnlichen Situation. * 'Japanoschlampen '- Wie in Folge 4 bereits angemerkt, sind "Die Japanoschlampen" zwei schlampig gezeichnete Anime-Figuren in der gleichnamigen Serie von Coldmirror. Die Attacke "Wakashimuwakahino" von Wake, der Furz von Chao und die Finnisch-Karte sind der Serie entnommen. * '"Schicken wir ihn ins Nether mit der Netherland-Karte!" '- Der "Nether" (ausgesprochen Newa) ist eine Dimension in Minecraft welche der Hölle gleicht. Hierbei kommt ein Wortspiel mit der Niederlande (Englisch: Netherlands) zum Tragen. Die "Netherland-Karte" gibt es als solche garnicht in der Japanoschlampen-Serie, sie wurde nur als Pendant zum Wortspiel "Finnisch-Karte" (Finish: Ende, als Verb auch: beenden - to finish) zur Folge hinzuerfunden. * '"Zeig ihnen die Endcard!" '- Die "Endcard" ist der Bildschirm am Ende von vielen Youtube-Videos, wo man zusätzliche Informationen bekommt und/oder zu anderen Video-Links aufgreifen kann. Hierbei kommt das Wortspiel mit dem englischen Wort "Dead End" (Sackgasse) zum Tragen, und damit eine Anspielung, das die Figuren durch die Hand von Coldmaster sterben können. * '''ChromeCast- Ein HDMI-Stick mit dem man zwei Geräte miteinander verbinden kann um Daten auszutauschen. Umgangssprachlich wird dieser Vorgang auch als "Porten" bezeichnet. Hier wird er von Nega-Chan verwendet um Doktor Allwissend ins Gefängnis zu porten. Episode 8 * "Er hat sie niedergemetzelt" '- Anspielung auf einen RunningGag von ApeCrime. * '"Diese Jungs" '''- ApeCrime verwenden diesen Ausruf, wenn sie ihre Nachbarn nachäffen. * '''Mäusels- ApeCrime wurden in ihrer Wohnung von Mäusen überrascht * Longboard-Tour- Ungespielt, an den der Ureinwohner angelehnt ist, macht regelmäßig bei dieser Tour mit. * "Team Rocket" '- Eine Verbrecherorganisation in Animes * '""Fresh Dumbledore- Basiert auf Dumbledore, einem Charakter aus Harry Potter, Coldmirrors Lieblingsfilmreihe. * ""Petrificus totalus"- Ein Zauberspruch aus Harry Potter, der eine Ganzkörperklammer auslöst. * ""Finite"- Ein Zauberspruch aus Harry Potter, der einen Zauber aufhebt. * ""Sie hat knallhart den Snape gemacht" '''- Basiert auf Snape, einen Doppelagenten aus Harry Potter Episode 9 - Episode 10 - Synchronsprecher '''Lefloid: '''Darkviktory '''Chan: '''Darkviktory '''iBlali: Darkviktory Taddl: '''Darkviktory '''MissesVlog: Hai Fräulein Gronkh: Darkviktory Doktor Allwissend: Darkviktory Mutti Allwissend: Joy Coldmirror: Paperblossom GermanLetsPlay: Darkviktory JuliensBlog: Darkviktory Flydar: GermanLetsPlay Soundtrack * Antiheld von Paperblossom * Antiheld (Piano) ''von Paperblossom * ''Antiheld (Rock Cover) ''von Frodoapparat * ''GLP-Dubstep von RhythmHolic DVD-Veröffentlichung Es wurde eine limitierte Fan-Edition auf Amazon gestellt. Diese beinhaltet Extras wie die TubeClash-Doku oder den Soundtrack. Im Einzelhandel, sprich Saturn und Media Markt, kann man sich auch nur die DVD/BluRay kaufen. Alle DVD's/BluRay's enthalten den TubeClash-Film, bei dem Szenen hinzugefügt wurden bzw. Fehler ausgebessert wurden. Trivia * Bereits am Ende der ersten Staffel wurde indirekt eine zweite Staffel bestätigt. Kategorie:Staffel 1